


Hole in One

by Stariceling



Category: ROBOT x LASERBEAM (Manga)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Rion is trying his best okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: Rion asks for a kiss before he graduates,  but when things don't go beyond that he figures the whole thing will be forgotten soon enough. He manages to completely underestimate how obstinate Robo is once he sets his sights on something.
Relationships: Hatohara Robato/Osanai Rion
Kudos: 3
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Hole in One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt for bonus round 1: [hole in one](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/27747.html?thread=3146595#cmt3146595).
> 
> I saw this prompt and I just had to jump on it. I started thinking I was going to write about Rion teaching Robo, but somehow it became this. (Well, he does learn something new?)
> 
> Takes place mid-timeskip + after Robo's pro debut.

Rion might have liked his last game with Robo before graduating to be a little less anticlimactic. At the very least he would have liked to win that one and leave Robo a higher bar to aim for like a good senpai.

It had been two years since this sincerely, rudely honest young man had joined the golf club. For two years Robo had made him fight ever harder to keep his place as a regular. He’d been a satisfying practice partner and a rewarding student, soaking up information as fast as Rion could teach it and jumping from personal best to personal best at a prodigious rate.

Beyond that were feelings that he hadn’t spent a lot of time obsessing over, or even really acknowledging. He’d had plenty of rewarding opponents, and he was going to have even more soon enough, but that wasn’t the same. He’d never looked at any rival and thought about things like ruffling their hair or taking off their glove and running his fingers over their palm, touching them just for the sake of it.

After this Rion felt like his role in the club was being reduced to an advisory role. If he wasn’t going to be Robo’s senpai in the club in the same way anymore, he might was well stop stalling and unpack what he was feeling.

“So, are you going to miss me?”

“No. We’re both planning to become pros, so I’ll see you again.”

Rion couldn’t help laughing at that firm proclamation. “I don’t know if that’s harsh or sweet.”

“Why would it be either?”

“I might like it if it was one or the other. I like you. So, if you don’t like me and don’t care when we meet again, maybe it’s harsh. But if you feel the same, that’s sweet.”

“I like you too,” was Robo’s blunt answer.

“I feel like I just made a hole in one. That’s everything I wanted to hear, all in one stroke.” Rion felt almost giddy, and yet it took him all of ten seconds to start looking for more. “You know if you get a hole in one you earn an extra prize.”

“Tomoya mentioned something about that.”

Rion waited a minute for Robo to ask what the prize would be in this case. He seemed to be treating the subject as complete.

Maybe that was just as well, but Rion couldn’t help trying to see just how far they could go. He playfully asked, “Then can I have a kiss? For my hole in one.”

He hadn’t quite expected that to work, but they ended up moving the conversation out behind the clubhouse where no one was likely to think of looking for them. Rion took one decisive step into Robo’s space and nudged the brim of his hat up to keep it out of the way before letting his hand shift to the back of Robo’s head. His unruly hair was even softer than Rion had expected.

“Still okay?”

“I said I was.”

“Just checking in.”

When Rion moved in for the kiss he found Robo’s lips soft and pliant, and utterly unresponsive.

He gave Robo a minute to wake up and respond before pulling away. His desire for a kiss was never meant to be a demand, and maybe they’d gotten mixed up somewhere along the way.

“I’m already looking forward to your pro debut, by the way,” Rion said as they left. That was true, even if his focus from here on out was going to be all on his own drive to go pro. Robo would catch up in a year, and they would have put this whole thing far behind them by then.

* * *

Rion wished he could have been there to see Robo bluntly announce his hole in one. He had missed seeing those moments when Robo demonstrated that in spite of his impassive expression he had absolutely no chill. He’d missed seeing other people react, too.

Also, if they’d talked in person after the Dyzon Open maybe it wouldn’t have taken him such an embarrassingly long time to put together Robo’s meaning when he asked afterward, “Do we have to be competing in the same group before I can ask for an extra prize?”

As it was they were on the second hole of a sort of nostalgic ‘date’ at the same course where they used to practice in highschool before he figured it out.

They had played together long enough for him to tell when Robo was pushing his focus to the maximum and beyond. He didn’t even know what to think because really? On the second hole? Even if he was making a point of trying to train his stamina that felt a bit extreme.

When Robo actually pulled off a hole in one and turned to him with a deadpan victory sign it was pretty obvious that him saying, “I’ll try it from here,” had been a slightly less showy declaration of his intentions. He was still fun as Rion remembered, and just a little adorable.

“I don’t think I can compete with that today. Guess I’ll have to buy you something at the club house for that one.”

“I was going to ask for the same thing you did last time.”

It actually took that long for Rion’s brain to go from ‘hole in one’ to ‘prize’ and circle back to the expectant way Robo was waiting for his answer. “Wait, what? You aimed for that because you want a kiss?”

“Yes. I thought it was best to make an attempt at the first opportunity in case I needed more than one try.”

“You are the most obstinate person I have ever met. You could have just asked.” Well, that was one of the biggest things that had drawn him to Robo. He set goals for himself and then refused to waver in the face of just how unreasonable those goals might actually be. He had simply never learned to give up.

“I’m asking now.”

“Yes. Holy shit, yes.”

Rion was still left thinking did he _really_ have to do that on the second hole? Because that left Rion a long walk having to remind himself he was a pro and he wasn’t going to be thrown off his game no matter what lengths his highschool crush was apparently ready to go to just to kiss him.

(All feelings aside, a casual date did not mean either of them were going remotely easy on each other.)

They ended up in the same place they had over a year ago, except this time it was Robo’s hand on the nape of his neck and Robo leaning in to kiss him. This time Robo’s lips moved against his with a care that said just how much focus he was bending to the simple act.

It occurred to Rion very quickly that he had put absolutely zero effort into trying to get over his crush (and perhaps that lack of effort had paid off.) More slowly he realized that Robo had needed time to analyze what he physically wanted to do, and he hadn’t needed to assume that was the same as rejection.

Rion figured it was okay to raise the bar a little. He was fairly sure Robo was mimicking the way he’d been kissed before. He cupped his hand around Robo’s jaw and angled his head to draw the kiss out into something slower and deeper. He finished by delicately tugging Robo’s lower lip between both of his as he backed off.

Robo didn’t say anything, but he had that distant look that meant he was turning something over in his head as he raised his half-curled fingers to his mouth.

Rion would reluctantly admit that if it took him a year to figure this out that was pretty far from being a ‘hole in one.’

“You know kissing isn’t usually reserved for a special prize, right?”

“I know. I asked Tomoya.”

Rion put a hand over his face and groaned in embarrassment. Of course Robo had talked to his best friend about it. Well, that explained some looks he’d gotten before he graduated.

Whatever Robo was murmuring to himself was too low to catch, but he didn’t miss when Robo nodded firmly and decided, “I’m ready to try again.”

Rion was curious if Robo would pick this up as quickly as he had with other physical lessons. He couldn’t wait to find out.


End file.
